The Hetalia Clan
by shadowwolf49
Summary: The hetalia crew need help.We better protect our future becuase we were the choosen. The world Have became more dangerous. In thios world there is unicorns, elves, dragons, and assassins. No longer accepting OCS.
1. Chapter 1

You seem interest, right? Well this was idea of mine. To have the Hetalia Crew to be in a fantasy world where they have to fight other animes. but the Clan is in need of new members to fight with. That is where the Ocs come in. They will fight along side with the countries and other Ocs. I need at least 5 no more than 10 people to join. People will be choosen by how well you would fit in the story. Please fill out the empty Character Chart under this. And put it in the review or you can PM me. You can submit as many as you want. Thank you for reading.

**Oc Chart**

**Name:**

**Nickname(Optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age(please keep it in teens)(Birthdate too): **

**Nationality:**

**What providence/country/state/city/ocean/landmark do you representive:**

**Who chose you (one of the Elders):**

***Appearance***

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build & Body:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Species(by species I mean you have to be human or/and part mythic creature or ever animal):**

**Markings(peircings, tattoos, scars, others):**

**Clothing(you can wear modern, Medieval, or fantasy clothing):**

**^-About you-^**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**What are you(look at the list under this to see what you can be):**

**Weapon(s):**

**Sexuality:**

**Love interest(describe who you would like to love not one of the countries):  
**

**Medical Conditions(optional):**

* * *

Fighters

Teachers: _America & China_

Info: You must fight with your fist, As you get stronger the gloves have the ability to gain the powers of the elements. Thier fighting styles are names after animals.

Weapons: Leather Gloves, Iron Glove, Gloves Of Gold, Gloves of Faith, Fist of Fear, Knuckles of the Gods, Hands of Truth

MedicineMen

Teachers: _Canada & Japan_

Info:They can talk to the spirits and use plants to heal others they are not really fight or protect. There is usually one in each group of people.

Weapons:They don't carry weapons, just a bag of herds and cremes to help their teammates. Such as Revival herbs, Wounds Cream, and drinks that restore energy. You are allow to carry daggers and other small weapons that you hold in your hands.

Wizards

Teachers: _England & Russia_

Info:they are thge true Magicians. They can project illusion and other member powers. Most have psychic abilities such as telekinesis or levatation.

Weapons: they use staffs and ords so if you choose this weapon please descibe the looks of this item.

Hunters

Teachers:_Germany & Hungary_

Info:They are the gymnastic ones. Best at climbing trees, spying, and running through the forests. They get the food for the clan.

Weapons:They use long distant weapons like bow and arrows and old type of guns.

Musicians

Teachers: _Austria & Italy_

Info: They use instruments to fight with. One of the main jods is to keep animals out of the camp.

Weapons:The instrument that you carry is use to control creatures and you get to choose a creature you choose to be your partner.

Swordplayers

Teachers: _Prussia & Denmark_

Info:They use large bladed weapons such as swords. They must forge their own weapons.

Weapons:Different types Swords, Battle Axes, Bladed Spears, even a Lance

* * *

The people that have been chosen will be post is 2 weeks. I know it is a lot to write but thank you for submitting. there is more info you might want to know. Like others that would be in the clan.

The Chefs: France and Egypt

Maids/ Housewoman: Seychelles, Belgium, Belarus, & Finland

Helpers: Sealand, Taiwan, Greece, & Romano

Council Of Elders:

Rome Germania Ancient Greece Ancient Egypt

**To those who already posted before I'm sorry if you one got Deleted **


	2. Hey Info

This is not the first chapter i just want to tell you guys something. 4 people have already been choosen, but I'm not telling who. Hehehe

There are some rules that I need to explain.

character haves no huge history with the Hetalia guys.

character can not be gay, bi, but not gay.

can be human OR Half creature. Not thirds or Fourths just half.

you have any questions about the story they would probably be answer later on.

This is what I am looking for:female fighter, female swordplayer, male wizard, and male hunter.

As your reward for reading this stuff I will tell you about my character

**Name:Railie Arpeggio**

**Nickname:Rai**

**Gender:Female**

**Age:15; June 25**

**Nationality:Chilian**

**What ocean do you representive: Alantic Ocean**

**Who chose you :All**

***Appearance***

**Height:5'4**

**Weight:121 lb.**

**Build & Body:Olive skin tone, Skinny with slightly musculy arms, medium boobs, strong legs**

**Eyes:Magenta Pink**

**Hair:shoulder lenght Crimson Red hair with side twist pull back**

**Species:half fairy**

**Markings:burn marks across her stomach**

**Clothing:buckskin skirt with fur lacing the beaded tank top. Black silk cloak and mocassins. A gold ring on her finger.**

**^-About you-^**

**Personality:A nice girl that helpsaround the clan and keeps things in order. she always looks happy with a sweet smile and glistening eyes. She acts motherly to her teammates whenever they have trouble. Even when she was angry she still haves a smile. She costantly getting in to business and pushing them their boundarys. She kind of shy to her teammats at the beginning though.**

**History:will be told in later chapters**

**Family:None**

**Like:Cooking, Swimming, Singing, Animals, Sky, Nature, Fire, Flying, Reading, Chocolate, Violet, Sleeping, Dancing, and Rain.**

**Dislike:Stupidity, Laziness, , Snakes, Sickness, Sadness, Other Fairies, Rudeness, Blood, Drawing, Filth, and Dragons**

**Hobbies:Cooking, Cleaning, Singing, Training, and practicing on her Pan Flute, Volin, Harp, Trumpet, and Flute**

**Fears: Scared of Reptile Creatures**

**What are you:Musician**

**Weapon(s):Pan Flute, Horseman's Pick, and her partner Sunshine (pheonix)**

**Sexuality:Straight**

**Love interest: A smart, funny, boy who just doesn't like her for her beauty but for who she is. Who will help her when she can not help herself. Not scared to be a little femine  
**

**Medical Conditions**

If you want to make a character please go back to the first chapter and use the Oc chart and follow all the rules. See you in a Week. **Bye!**


	3. Prequel

**I am so very, very sorry *bow for forgiveness* I had school, work, band, and exercise to do over all this time. I barely have time to write but now I have finally had the first chapter written and posted, so yay. This is the first time I ever written Action/Adventure so if the fight scenes are not good enough I apologize.**

**I don't own anything that is in this story except my Oc.**

_Thoughts_

**Author Notes**

"Spoken"

* * *

Deep in the forest of Anime where tons of Clans from around the world come to battle for the ultimate prize. Unknown. In one clan called Hetalia, there was a cabin in the back of the tribe. Within that cabin four Elders were sitting around a round table discussing their battles.

"This is getting worse and worse the longer we wait," said the man with the long lemon hair that had a random braid. Thought he was old he still had handsome features like his tone body and cold as ice eyes. His name was Ulrich Beilshmidt and he was anger by the other three elders. They however didn't even flinch at his sudden outburst. "The attacks from the other clans are coming more frequently. We need to think of a way to prevent this," he ended by hitting his fist against the table to make sure they were listening. They act as they have no care in the world. The elder lady with auburn brown hair and india green eyes just continue to play with the cat that follow her into the room, the darker skin woman was scribbling symbols on a random sheet of paper as her ebony hair cover most of her face, and worst of all, the fearless roman leader was snoozing off. 'I still can't believe that we choose this lazy warrior to lead us,' Ulrich thought. He pinched the crown of his nose then sat back down in his chair. He sighed and tried to calm his anger. A second pass for Romanum to wake up, just briefly.

"No Miss Flores, I'm too full to eat another bite," he muttered while twisting in his seat. Elder Hassan just stared at him but went back to her drawings. The Grecian's cat however left her owner to walk across the table stepping on some documents. The white patchy cat jump down into Elder Vargas lap, the feline quickly climb up him and dragged its claws across his face. Romanum grunted in pain and through the cat to the floor. The man covered up his face whining about how it hurts and that he needed help. Gaia got up to pick up her kitten and resume petting it. Ulrich sat back up straight and glanced around the table and went back to laying back.

"Now that everyone is awake, we can start the real meeting. I was saying th-" His words were cut short._ This meeting will never end._

"Kitty did that on purpose," he shouted, barely understanding over his Italian accent. Elder Gaia retorted by saying "I have no idea what you are speaking of," while the cat crawled up to her shoulder and rubbed its body against her hair. Romanum face fell into a puppy face. She didn't worry of what he was doing.

"You can talk to the cat and know that kitty scratch my handsome face." He sound as if he was about to cry. The patch furred cat purred when it heard his whimper. "And what of it do you want me to do," she questioned him. "You can kiss it better," he murmurs under his breath so no one could hear.

As I was saying, we are in danger. If we get attack or ambush one more time for sure the clan would be des-," he was always. "Why do you only have bad news? What we need to do is sleep, eat and fight just, like the Vikings. They were the best, well after the Romans. They fought to the end were cool just like me." _That idiot never knows when to shut up._ "That strategy won't work. It's the reason why all the Vikings are extinct **(Don't quote me on that).** We need to come up with a better way to protect ourselves from other clans, the members are either old or weak or unreasonably too young to be fighting." He inhaled from talking to long. He watched as they all pay close attention to him. "How 'bout all the leaders fight in the battles," Elder Vargas suggested.

"Yes, well I have thought of that myself... but unfortunately they are not as strong as they were back when they were protecting us. As you have seen, the rival clans are getting stronger." "If that is true, we shall fight we are th-" the roman didn't get to finish his comment due to the lengthy grunt coming from the long hair blond.

"That won't work," sigh, "Remember the last time we tried that," he leisurely lowered his head, but never shut his crystal eyes. Just staring at his lap. The other follow in pursuit lowering their heads and the girls clamped their hands together. They all reminisce of the day that shouldn't have happen.** [1]**

The silence was broken when someone clap their hands and snapping them out of the past. Iris looked into Gaia's eyes when she lifted her head. They stared at each other for what seems like hours, but really just a minute leaving the boys wondering. They nodded to each other, and then return to the table. Iris cleared her throat to do something no one expected. TALK. In a soothing low tone voice.

"With all that said, I believe we should recruit more members. We," she gestured her hand to Gaia, "have been asking around the tribe for information and we have brought all the best candidates to the table." She pulled out a stack of at least forty sheets of paper, clipped to photos. She then spread the papers across the working surface so that you can only see the pictures and names underneath. "Please pick whoever you want." She nodded them off. They were all too mesmerized to listen to every word she said. Ulrich was the first one to awaken from his dumbfounded state.

"That is a wunderbar idea, but we don't want to go trigger happy with who we want and who we need." Just as he said that Romanum have already picked up 5 different people's papers. "We need limitations, probably 2 people each." The Roman dropped all the files he was carrying some slipping to the floor. Sadness and disappointment was read on his face.

"B-but, I want all of them," he winced. "Don't be a child. Choose only 2," the Germanian scolded him before going back to choose the one he liked. Only one. Romanum slough down in his seat. He had already picked his two people before this whole situation. He just watches as everyone else select who they wanted. He changes his expression to a pout soon going into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Drawing out two pictures, one of a tan skin girl with flowing bronze brown hair. She was sleeping under a blanket in the frame. The other was also tanned but a boy with short messy chocolate brown hair and oak brown eyes. He was chopping wood with his shirt off, showing his sweaty, slightly muscular upper body. The Egyptian woman pulled her favorite two, the first was a fair skin boy with oak brown shaggy hair that barely touch the back of his neck. His ember eyes were trained on a scroll while being surrounded by tons of books. The second a pretty honey brunette with medium length hair that was place in a low ponytail and bangs push behind her right ear. She was standing in front of a ruby red automobile; her eyes were close due to her face covered in motor oil.

Ulrich sighed when he chose the boy he wanted. This child didn't seem right to him but he can see the potential in his eyes. His eyes glow full of golden shine though his raven black hair with deep red highlights covering his left eye in a typical emo style. He was sitting on a branch that stuck out most in the tree. The truck was encircled by leopards and he was looking down at them. He removed a picture from his side pocket. The person that was in this picture standout of the background. The back was an enormous blazing red fire. She was directing others to put it out. She seems taller than she actually was. Her light brown hair with noticeable blonde streaks was set in a rushed bun as strands fell out. Her eyes match her hair with tints of gold that can challenge the mighty inferno. He adores this girl like she was one of his grandchildren. Gaia was the last to show her chosen to everyone. A pale skin well-build boy with navy blue eyes that shined brightly in the picture. His hazel brown hair was spiked up against gravity. The picture shows him trying to punch whoever was holding the camera. She also pulled out an even paler girl that had waist length strawberry blonde hair that was slightly curly with the bang push behind her ears. Her eyes glistened in the darkness behind her, bringing out the copper brown.

"So, who will lead them to victory?" Gaia questioned slowly.

"Of course my strong health boy. He would kick butt and woo all the ladies," Romanum spouted out quickly getting over his depression. "I disagree," Ulrich interrupted. "This young lady would do handsomely as a leader. She was the protector of a village and one of the eldest of the children. Her talents would-," he was than halted by the sound of an opening door. At the door stood a girl no older than 16. She had shoulder length hair; two strands from both sides of her head were pulled back, and braided together. The sun was setting right behind her making her sun-kissed skin shine. She wore a teal blue tank top with a rainbow variety of beads going around the neck, a buck skin skirt with the fur lining the bottom that complimented her moccasins.

**[? Girl's POV]**

I slowly push the door open with my left foot because both of my hands were occupied by a tray of multiple types of teas and cakes. My fuchsia pupils were concentrated on keeping balance. I didn't notice all the eyes staring at me.

"Everyone, its snack time and I'm purty sure all have been your fingers to the bone. But everyone needs those breaks once in a while." I place the silver platter in the middle of the table, and then shuffled to the wall. I was soon going to turn around to the door until Elder Vargas called me out to stay. The other elders glared at him but he ignores their stared.

"Railee, I have an important question for you." His voice sounded sterner and his face was more serious looking. I gulped, hoping that I wasn't in any type of trouble. I uncertainly nodded my head then stared at him with eyes full of fear, wonder and anticipation.

"Which of these young ones do you think would make a better leader," I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding, "mine right, because my great and powerful roman brain said he would lead with power stronger than any other…" he trailed off so I didn't pay any more attention and walked over to the table. I scanned over all the pictures and names. _They all seem like interesting characters. _I placed my hand over Romanum's mouth to quiet him down.

"Sir, I believe I can't answer your question. It's hard enough to choose but especially pictures and no knowledge of this peculiar group," I removed my hand from his mouth. "But a leader should be a strong and confident one; they also have to sturdy, strict, emotionless and also have a caring side. Thy must trust all his teammates and treat everyone as equals. Wise with their actions and must take complete responsibility, that what I like. Mostly, he must have courage and stand for everything he believed in like a knight." I felt my drift off into another word and my body didn't detect the bodies moving. When I finally snapped back into the real world all eyes were on me. Ms. Gaia opens her mouth to speak but no words came out. My ears were still adjusting and I didn't want to seem like as idiota so you know what I did.

I bobbed my head, "Yes ma'am… I will do just that."

She stared more intense at as if she could look into my body and at my soul. "Are you positive that you want to be doing this?" With that most would have been worried but I trust my elders with my life and I don't break trust. And like I said, 'I don't want to look like an idiota.' "Yes, I am purty sure of it," I can't be get myself into big trouble, can I? They all let out a long sigh while relax their bodies. "At least we all agree upon something, "he said. Ulrich leaned back and combed his boney fingers through his hair.

"Gracia for becoming the leader of the new recruits." Vargas got up and stretched his body out from being in a chair too long. He walked away from the table (after grabbing some cakes and drinking the last of his tea), aiming for the exit. "Oohhhh your wel- WHAT" I shouted. I begin shaking my head franticly trying to make certain of what I heard. Quickly I shuffled to the door blocking their exit. "I d-didn't agree to that," my heart rate went up and all my insides were panicking but I'm not going to show them that, completely.

"Well you did and there is no take backs," Miss Gaia snapped at me. She tried to move me but I had a good grip on the door frame. "I wasn't listening," I truly admitted. "I can't be a good leader. I can only train animals and I'm ww-weak and not very courageous." Tears were starting to form in the corners of my eye as I try to hold them back. "Please don't make me do it. I'll b-." M y protest were cut short due to Elder Iris clamped her hands onto mine while staring at the ground. Her head lifted to show her sandy brown eyes got my full attention. Her facial expression never changes but her eyes said it all 'Please do it, for us.' Those eyes, those snake charmer eyes, were so depressing. I just wanted it to stop.

"B-but… but," was all that I could manage out of my mouth before the muscular Italian turn me around to also stare in my eyes though he was more stoic. They were serious, a thing I wasn't expecting from him. My mouth became dry and moved on its own saying the word he wanted to hear. "Yes, sir," I swallowed up moist air. His face formed a bright smile that was full of childish happiness almost making me want to smile. "Ah, this is great. Let's have a party." Mr. Beilshmidt came up behind him to smack a pile of folders across the back of his head. "Hey, just shut it."

"But I want to celebrate," he whined.

"No," he was very stern with reply.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I will like to party," I interrupted them. I grabbed the tray that was empty of all food and left them to be. "Only when everyone is here." Ulrich placed all the folders and contents on the tray as I pass him. He told me to look over them and then send them with a pigeon and a note.

**{{{{{{****[[[[TIME SHIFT]]]]}}}}}}}**

I walked over to my cabin. I stared glanced at all the pictures in my hand while learning things that were not necessary. They truly were a _wide range _of people. _I can't believe that they think I am strong, more like smart enough to lead all of these people._ I walk through my crack door and found the yellow straw pile with a blanket toss on it or as I call it a 'bed'. I felled onto it to stare at the roof. My roof was made of transparent glass so I could always see the sky. The roof was an azure blue mean the sun will be setting soon. The waxing moon was noticeably coming out from the clouds. "Everyone is now my business and I must help them." I sat up out of the hay and picked the strands out of my hair. "Okay, time to write," I shouted as if I was full of inspiration. I moved my body over to the dead wood desk that was in the corner. I pull out some scrolls and a pen. _Time to write these letters. _

Dear (need to put name here),

You have been selected to join an elite group of warriors (in training). This letter guarantees that you are full of power greater than most and can get the help to control these so called_ abilities__._ On the second sheet you will find a map to the location or you can fallow the messenger bird. The Elders will be proud to welcome you and also will the teachers. All your necessities will be fulfilled and if needed, we would protect your old village/home. Please be at the location on the day of July 21. Thank you for reading this and following in our request.

Sincerely,

Hetalia Clan

I sighed looking back up into the sky. It was a purplish blue color; it soon would be too late to send the letters. I rapidly wrote the letters after the first and filling in the blanks with the names: Christina Flore, Clark Stanley, Diasuke Hinamori, Mackenzie Cole, Zane Shang Li, Anna Trell, Shayla Williams, and David Fernandez.

I ran outside to quickly be hit by a burning hot wind. My body came immediately to a stop trying not to be hit by a blazing red ball of fire. The flame came down from the clouds very similar to first; aiming for my body. I rolled across the grass just in time to not get attacked. The fire slammed into the ground leaving a small crater. A screeched erupted from the fire. I ran away from the fire hoping that the inferno will follow me and stay away from the campsite. Thankfully the creature continue to chase after me shoot more and more fireballs. It became harder to see as I bend through the tree and duck down to dodge limbs and branches. The hellfire didn't care as it burn and destroy any object in its path. It became harder to see as the thickness of the woods cover up the sun. I panted as sweat drenched my face and the light got closer. It high pitch call was the last thing I heard before tripping on the root imbedded in the ground; landing face first onto the hard forest floor. The flame landed in the tree above me. The leaves and twigs fell from the tree and landed on my body. I looked up at the mini sun with a pout read across my face. The flame cooed happily while looking at down at me.

I picked myself off the ground and dusted off any dirt and dead grass away. "Okay Sunshine you won this round but next time I will get you." I move the hair away from my left shoulder then picked up the folders I landed on. Sunshine, my phoenix, perched onto my shoulder and lit our way out of the forest. We made it by night fall and a fire was lit in the center camp pit as children dance around. Sunshine flew off of me to sit inside the fire. I laughed at him as he left me to get warm. I headed to the large stables. On the outside it might seem just like a camouflage farmer's barn but Arthur knows how to multiply space. On the inside the walls were painted an array of colors depending on whose and what kind of animals was in it. The bottom floor of this building was full of at least thirty stalls going from Griffins to Unicorns. In the back, held on the walls and covering the floorboards were bags of feed. There also stairs that leads to the top floor. I climb up them to enter all the birds' homes. The corners were littered with broken, rusted, and destroyed cages; while cages full of birds lined the wall. The room was completely silent and the only source of light was the creamy moon. The quietness was nice until I tripped over a tabby cat that was meant to protect the small birds. I caught myself before making full contact with the ground _Iggy, why are you hiding in the shadows._ The cat screeched when I stepped on its strip tail then ran down the stairs. I could hear all the birds above me screaming, singing, calling, and any other bird noises. Cages were shaking as some even collided together. I picked myself off the ground and looked up to see feathers falling to the floor and beady eyes staring at me this was so loud and straight up annoying. My eyes darted around the room looking for one particular item. "Aahhh, there it is." I walked across the room to a coffee table. Upon this table was a golden flute I picked it up, place my lips to the mouthpiece. _Time for Silence__._ I took the last breath I could muster, held it within my lungs, and blew. It produces the highest possible note I know. It was high enough frequency to shatter glass and then some. Every bird begins to quiet down one by one. Finally the room was peaceful except for the occasional tweets from those flighers that thought they were better.

I disregarded them to make my way to the messenger pigeons. All ten of them stared at me not even trying to move away. If they were human I know that they would be quivering in fear. I placed the folders on top of the rectangular cage and open them up. I pulled out the picture and showed the messengers one by one their targets. While they did that I decided to pack up the cylinders with the letters. After 15 minutes of studying, I allowed the pigeons too come out of their little 'prison.' Somehow they all aimed to land on my head or my shoulders. They all cooed noisily in my ears as feathers got tangled in my crimson locks. "Now, now my little street rats, we need to calm down and get own with this job." I started to pet the youngest, Kain, on the head. I quickly grabbed his wings and lifted them to place the straps of the carrier, under. I did that to seven more pigeons before setting them free through the glassless window. I stood there, watching as all them flew in different directions. Every wing flapped in the wind. I continued watching them soar into the distance until they were no longer seeable.

"Hopefully this will be enough." I decided I've been awake ample. I retrieve the files and creep out of the barn, straight to my cabin and to bed.

* * *

**Finally the first chapter is out and I am working on the second. I will thank the entire summit everyone gave but I had to choose only eight. I will like to congratulate: **

**koga the oc fan**

**ButtonS16**

**Rose With 2 Sides**

**Stardust98**

**clarinetgeek4**

**AzamiBlossom**

**DinoChao**

**Life Is Like An Hourglass**

**[1] Before there were six elder. Rome, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Germania, Britannia, and Scandinavia. Britannia and Scandinavia died in battle protecting the tribe. **

**Pie make me happy, Hetalia makes me happy, animals also. But most of all is review.**


End file.
